


Midnight dances

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Dorothy has Blanche are pressed against a door, what could possibly happen when two idiots are in love.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak, Dorothy Zbornak/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	Midnight dances

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my third GG fic, I hope you like it!!  
> All mistakes are entirely my own, any feedback would be great!!

"Dorothy, oh God Dorothy, dont stop..." Blanche moaned. 

There they stood, Blanched naked from the waist down, pressed up against her bed room door while Dorothy stood in front of her, pressing up against her. One of Dorothy's legs were pressed up against the wet, hot heat emanating from Blanches core while her left arm hastily moved in and out of the southern bell. Her other arm was wrapped around Blanches middle, holding her up right. 

"Oh my dear" Dorothy groaned deeply into Blanches ear. "I have no intentions of ever stopping" 

As these words hit Blanches ear she moaned and lifted her head back, opening her neck up to Dorothy as if it were and offering. 

Taking the cue, Dorothy bent her head down and licked a long, slow path from the base of blanches elegant neck to the base of ear, stopping only to nibble a little on the way up. 

Blanches low moans started to rise and Dorothy started to nibble on her ear and neck. 

"Shhhhh Blanche" Dorothy whispered into her ear. "The others will hear you, and you dont want to upset daddy, now do you?" 

Blanche turned and looked into the deep pools of chocolate that awaited her. "I'm sorry daddy" Blanche husked. "I'll be a good girl" 

"Good" Dorothy said in her deep voice. At her words Dorothy picked up Blanche off the floor and carried her to her bed and gently put her down. 

As Dorothy looked down at Blanche, she started to slowly strip her self of her clothing. Blanche watched, fixated on Dorothy as she exposed more and more of the creamy and delicious skin that she kept so well hidden. She watched the elegant shirt dorothy had on fell from her broad and handsome shoulders, exposing her delicate coller bones. Her voluptuous neck, her oh so full breasts just begging for attention. She strong and firm stomach that held signs of mother hood. Blanche was in aww, to have the opportunity, the privilege to see this tall, proud women in front of her show her all of her self was overwhelming. 

Blanches mouth began to water as the tantalizing skin was revealed, her vagina just dripping at the sight of her beautiful lover. 

As Dorothy removed her final articles of clothing, she moved over and positioned her body over Blanches and reached down to bring her into a searing, explosive kiss.   
"Mmmmm, Dorothy" Blanche moaned. "Make love to me" 

Dorothy looked into Blanches searing blue pools and said "I intend to ravish you, Ms.. Blanche Devereaux. I intended to ravish you like no one else has." 

As Dorothy said these words, she began to kiss a searing trial down Blanches neck, removing Blanches final piece of clothing as she went. 

Dorothy sucked and nipped at Blanches neck, leaving little love bits as she went. Once she reached Blanche's full, perky breasts, she latched on to the right one, sucking and biting at the nipple. With Dorothy's left hand she rolled and toyed with Blanche's left breast, pinching and rolling her nipple in tandem with her mouth. 

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!! Blanched yelled, withering in the please and pain that mixed together from Dorothy's ministrations. Blanches head was thrown back, back arched in ecstacy, her body covered in thin sheet of sweet. 

Dorothy switched her ministrations from the right nipple to the left, giving the same amount of love and adoration to the other. 

"Dor...Dorothy" Blanche panted, "I..uh.. I need more" 

Dorothy stopped her ministrations on Blanches breasts and looked up to her face and gave a wicked smile, then, she headed south. Licking, kissing and biting her way down towards her soaking, wet goal. 

Once Dorothy reached Blanches vagian she looked up to Blanche in a slight permission. Blanche gave a faint nod of her head and then Dorothy proceeded to licked a giant strip from the bottom to the top of Blanches vagina. 

At the contact, Blanche threw her head back and gave a slight scream in ecstacy. 

"Yes, yes darling yes!!" Blanche moaned out. 

This reaction was all the motivation Dorothy needed and began to thoroughly eat Blanche out. Dorothy held down Blanches waist as she twirled little patterns around Blanches clit. Blanche tasted heavenly, a taste that Dorothy couldn't get enough of. If she had the opportunity, Dorothy would eat Blanche out and savor her taste every day for the rest of her life. 

As blanches movements began to get shakey, and her moans started to get louder, Dorothy moved one of her hands off of Blanches waist and drove two fingers into Blanches red hot, searing heat. 

"DOROTHY" Blanche yelled, the feeling of being filled by her lover was incredible. It was somthing she cherished and loved to experience as much as possible. It made her eyes roll back into her head and, her hands looking for perches, grabbed onto Dorothy's salt and pepper hair and held on for dear life. 

Dorothy could tell blanche was close, her inner walls contracting around her fingers and the amount of slick that covered them. So, Dorothy added a third finger and moved faster and faster, stretching Blanche as much as possible. As her movements became faster, Dorothy leaned down and took ahold of Blanches clit and sucked hard, slightly nibbling it. 

At these ministrations Blanche lost it. Her whole body lifted off the bed, her fingers tangled in Dorothy's hair griped and pulled as much as she could. She could no longer suppress her moans and screams as she felt them tear through her body like a hurricane. 

Blanche saw stars behind her eyes as she screamed Dorothy's name. "DOROTHY, OH GOD, DOROTHY!!!!!" 

Blanche was in pure ecstacy, and it felt like years had past as she came down from her delicious high. 

As Blanche's orgasm ripped through her, Dorothy had gently slowed down her thrusts into Blanche and let go of her clit in favor of licking it slightly. 

Once Blanche finally came down, Dorothy gently removed her finger and sucked them dry. Once she was done, she softly moved up Blanches body so she was at face level with the southern beauty. Dorothy leaned down and gave her lover a kind and tender kiss that conveyed all the love she had for the women under her. 

As their kiss came to an end, Dorothy gently took hold of Blanche and held her, gently stroking her side. 

There they lay, in a comfortable silence, tangled up with eachother on Blanches bed. Blanche pressed up against Dorothy's side, her head on the older women's breast and one of her legs thrown over Dorothy's middle. Dorithy had one arm wrapped around Blanche, stroking her back up and down. 

After what seemed like hours, blanche gently broke the sweet silence that had overcome them. 

"I Love you Dorothy" 

"I love you too, Blanche" 

"What you just did with your finger and mouth, it was absolutely incredible" 

Dorothy let out a little laugh at Blanches comment and gave her head a tender kiss. 

"Thank you sweet heart, I try" 

Blanche moved slightly so she was hovering over Dorothy, her face near inches from her own. 

"I believe" Blanche said in her deep southern drawl, "Its mine turn for some play time" 

"Oh really" Dorothy said with a slight smirk. 

Blanche leaned down and gave Dorothy a deep, passionate kiss and said "yes really. Dorothy Zbornak, you are mine" 

At these words, Blanche descended down Dorothy's body, leaving little love bits down her lovers body and delighting it deep moans that escaped the older women. 

"Mmmmm, Blanche" was the last sentence Dorothy could string together until she lost the ability to think and speak for the rest of the night.


End file.
